


flesh & bone

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://crickets.livejournal.com/72616.html">Original Post</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	flesh & bone

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post](http://crickets.livejournal.com/72616.html).

This isn’t what he wanted.

But one look at soft pink lips and pleading blue eyes, full of mourning and desperation each, and this is what he gets.

“It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter,” she whispers between kisses, wrapping herself around him in the darkness of his tent. And he’s not sure who those words are meant for.

What he knows is this: He is no savior. Charlie’s dead. And Penelope is so far away that he’s not even sure she was ever _real_ to begin with. Maybe he just imagined her after all. And this girl, this mother, this woman, Claire, she’s real - flesh and bone and warm and _alive_.

His hands in fist her hair and she bites back a scream as they come together. And somehow, scattered against the backdrop of the dead, false prophecies and gods, this is _right_.

_-fin_


End file.
